


Hot Yoga

by Cataraction



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataraction/pseuds/Cataraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link needs to work on his flexibility a bit, and what better way to do that than by taking some private yoga lessons with a gorgeous, tall blond by the name of Rhett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> Long haired, man bun Rhett is my new favourite Rhett.

Link stretched his legs and hopped awkwardly as he squirmed his way into the skin tight, spandex pants he had brought with him. His legs waved about as he tugged at the waistband, trying to pull the pants further up his hips and past his butt. He was gaining a new found respect for any woman who wore these damned pants on a regular basis and called them ‘comfortable’. What started this journey was an ad he had found on a bulletin board at his gym. The ad was from a yoga studio he had seen around the city and apparently, they were offering private yoga lessons for a low price. Although Link loved his everyday cardio, he had realized he wasn’t nearly as flexible as he would have liked to be and he figured yoga was just the thing he needed. Plus, being a newbie to the world of yoga, he figured a few private lessons might be beneficial before he went into a class full of experts and embarrassed himself. So that’s what brought him to this tiny studio in the middle of busy Los Angeles. He stood in front of one of the mirrors that adorned the wall of the changing room, now fully clothed in his new workout attire. He had kept his usual bright red t-shirt that he usually used when going for his jog on the treadmill, but he told himself that in order to do this properly, he’d have to get himself some yoga pants. Link’s skinny legs were made all the more apparent now being clad in black spandex. He squirmed and shifted as he found that the tightness of the pants left very little room in the crotch and he was having a hard time finding a comfortable place for his genitalia to sit. However, as he turned in the mirror, he found he appreciated the way his ass looked in the garment. After admiring his newfound figure in the mirror for several minutes, he stepped out of the changing rooms and made his way up a short set of stairs to the top floor where the lesson was meant to take place.

            The second Link stepped into the room he was hit by a wave of dense heat and humidity, like he had walked into a wall. Immediately every pore on his body prickled as they quickly produced sweat, trying to cool him off as fast as possible. He closed the door behind him and peered about. The floor was hardwood polished to a fine gloss and looked to be oak. Along one whole wall was nothing but windows allowing the mid day sun to stream through and light the entire room. The atmosphere was inviting and warm, not only because of the literal temperature of the room, but also because of the orange and red tones that decorated the walls. Even the hardwood floor beneath his bare feet was warm. He was in the middle of setting his yoga mat out in the center of the room when he heard the door open and softly drift shut. He glanced up and caught sight of a very tall man. Blond hair sat in a messy bun on top of his head and covered his chin in a neatly kept beard and moustache. Link wasn’t sure how long the hair on his head must have been, but out of the bun, he estimated it could reach past his shoulders. A plain white tank top covered his torso, leaving his arms and a good portion of his neck and collarbones exposed. His skin was golden and freckled, spanning over his broad chest. His legs may have been long but they were by no means lanky. The black cotton of his own yoga pants clung to his thick calves and thighs revealing only a pair of rather long feet. Everything about the man seemed stretched out and Link could tell he had to be well over six foot, as Link himself was six foot. The man sat down the water bottle he had tucked under his one armpit onto the floor and spread out his own mat directly in front of Link’s. Finally, the giant turned and acknowledged Link’s presence with a soft smile and an extended hand.

            “Morning, you must be Link Neal.” The man’s voice was bass-y and carried the tiniest hint of a southern accent. Most likely, it had been dulled from years of living in LA. Link reached out and shook the man’s hand, nodding.

            “Yeah, that’s me.” A nervous chuckle escaped his throat.

            “Pleased to meet you, I’m your instructor Rhett McLaughlin.” The blond’s smile was contagious and his tone was soft and inviting. Soft green blue eyes were made softer by the warm lighting of the room. Link wasn’t sure if it was because of the extreme humidity and heat of the room or the man in front of him, but he suddenly felt rather faint. It was this faintness that reminded him of a question that had been burning in his mind since he entered the room.

            “So, what’s with the temperature in here? Is the air conditioning broken?” Link’s question was met with a small laugh from the blond and suddenly, Link felt rather vulnerable. When Rhett regained his composure, he returned with that sweet smile.

            “The class you signed up for was a hot yoga class. This is just how it’s supposed to be.”

Link’s heart leapt up into his throat and his swallowed hard, suddenly nervous. He felt more than a little stupid having not noticed it earlier. On the ad itself, the class was supposed to be “hot yoga”. Being uneducated to the world of yoga, however, he figured it was just some catchy name they used to reel people in. Now, he had to face doing awkward, pretzel like poses, all in this sweltering heat and humidity. Not to mention how he had to try and not embarrass himself in front of his instructor.

            Rhett smiled sweetly at his new student and stood at the foot of his mat.

            “Well, shall we get started?”

Link, unsure of what else to do, simply nodded. He was going to have to go through this as he’d already paid for the class and this guy had come all the way here just to teach him. The least he could do was try for him.

           

            It had only been a few minutes in and already Link was getting nervous. They had done some sitting poses and the ever-famous ‘Downward facing dog’ pose and he was able to pull those off no problem. Now, they were doing some balancing poses whilst standing and Link was wobbling like a birch tree in a hurricane. He kept glancing up to see Rhett standing in tree pose, his left heel tucked up into his hips and his hands pressed together at the palms in a praying position in front of his chest. He was still like rock. Link once again tried tucking his heel that far up his thigh and immediately fell before he could even get his hands together. Rhett kept a patient smile before suggesting Link try setting his foot against his calf to begin with. Although he didn’t like having to downgrade himself, Link knew that the tall blond was right. Now, with the bottom of his foot pressed flat against the inside of his calf, he could press his palms together and take the ten calming breaths he was instructed to take. He wobbled slightly, but he felt much more stable than he had been before. Seeing the muscles in Rhett’s legs flex and shift under fabric and skin, keeping him still and upright was hypnotizing. Link nearly fell again as Rhett shifted legs and the brunet simply admired the bulging muscle in the blond’s calves and thighs. He could only imagine how strong those legs were and how strong the rest of this man was.

            They continued through several more poses, rising slowly in difficulty. Eventually they had ended up sitting down again, performing several poses that pushed Link’s flexibility to it’s maximum, which to be perfectly honest, wasn’t far at all. It started with him attempting to fold forward while sitting with the soles of his feet pressed together. While Rhett could fold fully forward with is feet tucked into his hips, Link could hardly fold at all before the stretch in his groin became too much and he eased off. Watching the blond in front of him perform these poses flawlessly without too much effort made Link feel terribly inadequate. Yet at no point did Rhett push his student to do more. Link was never made fun of for not being able to do a certain pose or do it as well as Rhett could. It left the brunet relieved knowing he didn’t actually have to impress the gentle giant instructing him.

            Something else had started to prick at Link’s mind, however. As he sat with his legs straight out in front of him, his gaze turned down to stare at his thighs and his arms outstretched, he finally took a moment to focus on the room itself again. He had almost forgotten how hot the room was and every pore on his body was drenching him in sweat. His hair felt heavy and wet with the stuff and he knew he’d have to take a shower the second he got home. He peered up for a moment to see Rhett in the same position he was, staring down at his calves and further bent forward. Beads of sweat rolled off his brow and down the side of his face, disappearing behind the thick beard on his chin. His shoulders and arms glistened in the sunlight that filled the room, giving him a warm orange glow as though he was an avid sun worshiper. Strands of hair had slowly fallen out of the bun they had started out in and now the man’s face was framed by long, sandy blond locks of hair while the rest was still set in a significantly messier bun. Link gulped down a mouthful of saliva and took in a shaky breath. It was then that he noticed Rhett was rising up out of the pose and he promptly dropped his gaze back down to his thighs and slowly rose out of it himself.

            They both sat with their legs straight out in front of them, the soles of their feet facing each other. Rhett gave another kind smile and Link returned with his own.

            “Are you ready for something a little more challenging?”

Link’s face may have drained of all its color as he heard those words. As if the poses they had just done weren’t hard enough, now they were apparently going onto the more ‘challenging’ poses. However, not one to be defeated so easily, Link nodded.

            “Great! I want you to watch me do this, and then I want to have you attempt it. OK?” Link nodded again.

He watched in awe as the giant of a man laid flat out onto his back before lifting his legs slowly up into the air. He then lifted his hips straight off the mat below him, his legs hovering over his head and his torso curling up and off the mat. This left is shoulders, neck, head and arms being the only contact he had with the mat or floor beneath him. Link was baffled at how easily Rhett held himself like this. Link also took this opportunity to take a good look over the man’s thighs and ass. He licked his lips several times, his throat feeling parched all of a sudden. As Rhett slowly lowered himself out of the position, Link realized it was now his turn to attempt this. Rhett stared at him expectantly and eventually stood up, hovering over him.

            “It’s alright. I can talk you through it. Don’t worry if you can’t hold it either. Everyone starts somewhere.” Rhett’s voice was soft and encouraging. Link swallowed again and laid flat on his back as he had watched Rhett do. He heard Rhett talking him through what to do but it was all background noise as he focused on lifting his legs. He felt proud as he managed to get them vertical and keep them there for quite some time before he heard Rhett urging him to continue. He put all his power into lifting his hips up as best he could, grinding his forearms down into the now rather sweaty mat below him in an attempt to give him more leverage. Although he did eventually hoist his hips up off the mat he bent his knees in the process and was focusing so hard on keeping his hips up, he never noticed his error.  His eyes were squeezed tight and he attempted to control his breathing like Rhett had been telling him. The strain on his lower back and shoulders was not painful or unbearable, but foreign. It never really hurt; it only felt strange to him. Just as he was about to let himself unfurl he felt a pair of large hands on his ankles. Link’s eyes popped open and he tried to look up at where his ankles were. Of course, it was Rhett, who was kneeling in front of him and had a gentle grip on his ankles. It was only now that Link realized his knees were bent as he peered between them to see Rhett’s torso leaning in towards him. A flush of red ran across his cheeks, as this position was rather embarrassing to be in. Rhett’s fingers ran down Link’s calves onto his knees.

            “Straighten the knees.” It was a soft command, but a command nonetheless. Link did as he was told and straightened out his legs as they now jutted out above his head and somewhat obscured his view of Rhett. He felt those same hands that had settled into the crooks of his knees now traveling onto the backs of his thighs. He then felt them pressing down gently, urging Link to fold more into the pose. Link let out a whine, the muscles in his back and shoulders screaming at him that this was not natural. His chest was being compressed, making it harder for him to breathe, and he was now physically being pushed beyond what he knew he could do.

            “I can’t…Ah! I can’t go any further.” Link muttered out the words in between quick yelps.

            “Not even a little further?” Rhett’s voice was filled with impish joy as he pushed down just a bit more, now taunting Link more than anything. The brunet whined again and shook his head, unsure of weather or not Rhett could see the gesture. Rhett must have, however as he eased off and let go of Link’s legs altogether.

            “Alright. Just slowly bring yourself out of the pose then.” The kind demeanor returned and Link did his best to slowly lower his hips back onto the mat. As he was lowering his legs, he found that Rhett had not moved and the large blond was now taking up the space where Link’s legs were supposed to go. Link didn’t remember Rhett being so close to him and even as he let his hips settle onto the mat, he could tell Rhett had positioned himself rather close to Link’s ass. Rather than asking the man to move, Link decided to let his legs lay to either side of the man. Now, Rhett was kneeling between Link’s knees, easily towering over Link’s smaller form.               

            Staring up at the blond who kneeled before him, he noticed his cheeks were flushed a very light shade of pink. Sweat still rolled along his brow and he was sure at least one bead of it landed on him, but he didn’t care. The somewhat predatory grin Rhett had plastered on his face stole all of Link’s attention and held it firmly. A blush further spread across Link’s own cheeks as he was left somewhat speechless. He searched Rhett’s face for any indication of what his intentions were, but found nothing but smugness. The blond slowly leaned over Link, planting his hands on either side of Link’s face, still holding that predatory grin.

            “You’ve got a real tight ass.” It was spoken as fact. No question about it in Rhett’s voice. Link felt as though his face was on fire as he stared up at the blond who had him pinned against the floor. He felt he needed to say something but the words died on his tongue before he could even open his mouth. Before his brain could wrap itself around what had just been said, he suddenly felt lips press against his. He instinctively returned the kiss as his hands slowly wormed their way up to grab either side of Rhett’s face. The prickly beard that adorned the man’s face was such a contrast against the soft flesh of his lips. It sent shivers down Link’s spine and forced a moan out of his throat. He slowly worked his fingers into Rhett’s hair, fumbling with the hair elastic that kept the whole thing in place, eventually pulling it free from the mass of hair. Suddenly, golden tresses came flowing down and hung to either side of Rhett and Link’s faces. It cascaded off Rhett’s shoulders and gently brushed up against Link’s cheeks. Rhett broke away from the kiss as he sat up, flipping his hair up and over his shoulders again. Link finally got a good look at the man’s flowing locks of dirty blond hair. They reached well past his shoulders and almost touched his elbows. It was thick and framed his face perfectly. He looked like something out of an old eighties hair metal band, only with way less teasing and far more lumberjack-esque beauty.

            Rhett dove towards Link’s throat, running kisses along the thin skin there and along his collarbones. Link leaned his head back as best he could, allowing Rhett more space to do as he pleased. The kisses trailed all across his neck before Rhett slid his hands up and under Link’s baggy red t-shirt. In one swift movement it was hoisted up and off of Link’s torso, being tossed aside like a dirty rag. Link moaned as his sweat-slicked torso was exposed to the air around him. Although the temperature was still unbearably hot and humid, he felt much more relieved now that he was out of that cotton prison. His newly exposed skin was immediately ravished by Rhett as he kissed his was across Link’s torso. Rhett took one of Link’s nipples into his mouth, suckling and rolling his tongue around it, relishing in the noises that escaped from the brunet’s throat. He then released it and moved onto the other one, giving it the same treatment. His kisses trailed further down until he was at the waistband of Link’s spandex pants. Through the extremely tight fabric, Link’s half erection was obvious. Rhett groped Link’s cock through the fabric until he was fully hard. Link’s head fell back as the feeling of Rhett’s lips pressing up against his cock through layers of fabric drove him crazy, wishing the other man would just suck him off already. Sometime in between sucking Link through the fabric of his pants, Rhett removed the white tank top that covered his torso and left it to lay with Link’s t-shirt. He refused to remove the layers of fabric that separated Link’s cock from the outside world. It took longer and much more sensation this way, forcing Link to wait for his release. Link moaned loud and low over and over again, digging his fingers into the swaths of the other man’s hair trying to force him into doing more. Instead, Rhett kept an agonizingly slow pace, rubbing him through the tight yoga pants. After what felt like an eternity of slow rubbing, Link felt himself getting close. He bucked over and over into Rhett’s fingers, his moans turning into high-pitched whines. The noises echoed off the walls of the otherwise empty room and amplified over again, filling Link’s ears with the sound of his own needy sounds. Finally, Link let out a strangled cry of Rhett’s name and spilled over the edge. The cum was for the most part soaked up by the black fabric, leaving a gooey mess in the front of Link’s underwear and yoga pants.

            Link laid there panting, his eyes closed and his mind buzzing. He felt movement beside him and peeked out to find Rhett lying beside him, grinning. Link returned the smile and turned onto his side, reaching out to palm Rhett’s own erection. This forced a grunt out of the man’s throat and Link leaned into the man’s chest.

            “So, what are we going to do about this?”

That same predatory grin spread it’s way onto Rhett’s features and before Link knew it, he had been rolled onto his back and was now straddling Rhett’s hips, his now soiled yoga pants being pulled off his legs. It felt good to get the suffocatingly tight pants off and he sighed as the air around him hit his now bare legs. Next he was being propped up, Rhett holding his hips up with a single arm and popping open a bottle of lube with the other. Just where he had gotten the bottle, Link will never know. The idea that maybe his instructor had planned this from the beginning sent a surge of heat through his body and directly into his groin. Rhett pulled himself out of his own, equally tight pants, shoving the fabric only slightly down his hips. Link felt a single, slick finger press up against his asshole and he tried his best to relax into it. After some working the first finger was able to press in and move about without causing Link too much pain. Following suit was a second and third finger, scissoring and splaying inside of him, driving him mad. Finally, the fingers were removed and the pop of a cap was heard again. Shortly after, the head of Rhett’s cock pushed up against Link’s entrance, pushing forward carefully. Link moaned continuously as, inch-by-inch, Rhett sunk into the man below him. Once he was fully lodged inside of Link, he waited only a moment before pulling out and pressing back in, building a slow, meticulous pace. Link groaned and whined, arching his back and letting his jaw hang slack as Rhett grabbed hold of his hips, easily holding him up as he thrust into him. Link locked his ankles behind the blond’s back and let his arms go slack. He felt like absolute jelly, unsure of what to do with his limbs and feeling perfectly content with simply basking in the glow of his own previous orgasm and the new, intense sensation of being fucked. He ground his hips down in time with Rhett’s forward thrusts, forcing Rhett in as deep as he could go. The grip on Link’s hips tightened and Rhett’s thrusts grew much faster and harder than before. Link’s breath hitched and his previous whines were cut off at the sudden change in pace. Link’s brain was cloudy as it was and these sensations only proved to cloud his thoughts further with an erotic fog. He vaguely recalled hearing an animalistic grunt followed by a drawn out moan before he felt Rhett cum deep inside of him. Link could do nothing but smile hazily and let out a satisfied hum while Rhett pulled out. The blond giant lay next to him, his chest heaving with his heavy breaths. Link peered over to him and caught Rhett’s eyes. They both smiled and the same thought was passed between them without having to say a word. This couldn’t be the only time they did this. It may take a bit of planning and the clean up of the spandex yoga pants would be torture, but in the end, it was hot as Hell.


End file.
